Atrapados bajo la lluvia
by EAMC-Bella3
Summary: Una historia muy bonita y romantica de como dos desconocidos pueden llegar a enamorarse por un cita a ciegas. Soy nueva. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1 : Summary

Una bonita historia de como por una cita a ciegas puedes llegar a encontrar al amor de tu vida... Muy romantica y chistosa.

**Autora**

**Espero que esta historia sea aunque sea el summary jajaja de su agrado y asi darme la inspiracion y confianza Para seguir escribiendola. Espero poder actualiza r cada semana o cada dos semana de pendiendo del tiempo, lo cansada que este y los reviews( bromeo) aunque si espero algunos reviews para demostrarme que no estoy escribiendo a lo loco. Acepto sugerencia, datos para la mejora y criticas al respecto. :D **


	2. Chapter 2 : Perdi la razon

Atrapados bajo la lluvia

Bella Pov

Sinceramente he perdido la cordura...

El aceptar que mis mejores amigas; Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, me planeficansen una cita a "ciegas" con el hermano del novio de la ultima.

No que su novio Emmet Cullen tuvise algo malo, aparte de dar abrazos estranguladores y ser un poco infantil, no se le podia catalogar como mal chico. Pero es que ni en mis mas locos sueños podria visualizarme a mi en una cita con una persona totalmente desconocida ya que el hermano de Emmet habia estado viviendo en Londres desde hace 6 años y yo conocia a Emmet hace 4 cuando mi querida amiga Alice la cual conicia desde que tengo uso de razón y siempre hemos sido las mejores amigas aunque seamos como el hielo y el fuego. habia comenzado a salir con Jasper, el hemano de Rosalie, y por consecuenta la siguiente amistad con la chica rubia despampanante. Y asi llegar hasta al gran oso que tenemos por amigo y novio.

Mis amigos me conocian una chica timida, nada arriesga e incluso aburridade ojos marrones y cabellera caoba, delgada y una estatura promedio,haciendome sentir enorme al lado del pequeño duende de no por ser una creaturita pequeña era indefensa; podia ser muy mala cuando se lo proponia e hiperactiva en un dia de compras. Dias que yo detestaba con todo mi ser ya que los utilizaba para volverme su pequeño maniqui viviente. Esta tortura tambien era infrigida por mi otra gran amiga Rosalie con la cual no habia tenido un buen comienzo de amistad ya que como ella misma me habia comentado creia que su "osito" se habia fijado en mi; logrando asi un odio hacia mi, el cual yo veia irracional ya que Emmet vivia para Rose y ella debia saberlo por como la miraba.

Mis amigas siempre han sido las consecuentes de pas pocas locura que he llegado a cometer en mis 22 años de vida. Pero siempre lo haciamos juntas...

Mas desde que ellas tienen pareja yo a veces me siento de mas, la sujeta vela, la lampara, el bombillo y millones de nombre mas... No siento molestia hacia que tengan novio, me alegra ver sus caras de felicidad cuando hablan de ello o estan con ellos. Y estoy totalmente bien con mi solteria, pero mis amigas no. Llevan insistiendo varios meses en que consiga un novio para poder salir en plan parejitas felices, lo que hasta ahora a resultado realmente un desastre. Debido a mi poco interes en dichas citas y los "chicos" que ellas elijen para mi. Pero al parecer han encontrado la solucion a mi "problema" de solteria. Y esa solucion tiene nombre y apellido:

Edward Cullen. Mi pesadilla por las ultimas 2 semanas en que los chicos me han atosigados hasta enojarme con comentarios como. "es super guapo" segun las fotografias que habian visto de Emmet y que me habia reusado a ver ya que jamas aceptaria para ese disparate de cita que ellos queria que tuviesemos. Pero para mi malestar y su alegria con cuarto caras de gatitos mojados y muchos porfavor,habian logrado convencerme de hacer esa locura.

Desde que se supo que el hermano de Emmet, esos cuatro se empeñaron en la dichosa cita.

Estabamos la parejita de miel y almendras, traduccion mis queridos Jazz y Ally; como yo misma los habia nombrado. A Emmet y Rose los apode conejitos, ya que estaban todo el dia... Enmm. Haciendo _eso._

Estabamos viendo tv en la casa de Alice;bueno yo veia la tele, ellos se besuqueaban,esperando a la coneja parejita. Cuando tocaron el timbre, ya que mis empalagosos amigos ni siquiera hicieron de pararse. Me levante del sillon y les dije.

No se preocupen en levantarse ya voy yo- escuche las risas de mis amigos mientras que yo iba dando fuertes pasos para hcer notar mi falso enojo. Cuando abri la puerta, en menos de un segundo estaba siendo ahogada y zarandeada por mi amigo oso, el cual era enorme que con solo uno de sus brazos podian aplastarme, pero con su mentalidad y cara infantil siempre alegre y con sus verdes ojos claros siempre que con esa chispa de humor. Cuando ya no tenia casi aire, empece a balbucear por aire a lo que escuche a Rose decirle.

Bruto la ahogas- mi amiga podia ser una supermodelo andante, tierna y simpatica, pero con un caracter demasiado fuerte para algunos como Emmet; ella era la unica que lograba meterlo en cintura, lo cual a todos nos hacia muchisima gracia- que la sueltes. Senti como me delositaban en el suelo.

Lo siento pequeña es que estoy muy pero muy emocionado- sus ojos brillaba. Con una intensidad unica,parecia un niño en navidad.

Hola Emmet, Rose, porque mi amigo oso aqui esta tan emocionado?- le pregunte a Rose. No pude evitar reirme al terminar de preguntar ya que Emm, saltaba como...

¡Oso!- grito una voz chillona atras de mi. Exactamente como esa duende detras de mi.

Todos reimos de como se le colgo la pulga al oso. Este le dio vueltas riendose. Despues de un rato y saludos por parte de todos nos sentamos en los sillones. Que eran de dos plaza uno frente al otro por lo que al lado de Rose con Emmet en el piso entre sus piernas y en frente Jazz y Ally.

Ok, pueden contarnos porque la felicidad de Emmet- pregunto Jazz quitandome la pregunta de la boca. Alice empezo a saltar en el asiento con cara de felicidad.

Rose esta !Embarazada!- grito y chillo Ally

¿¡Que!?- gritamos Emmet, Jazz y mi persona por las alocadas y extrañas conclusiones de la duende. Mas despues del grito y cara de sorpresa de nosotros observamos a Rose que estaba callada y con los ojos acuosos y la boca semiabierta.

Como te diste cuenta?- dijo una Rose todavia en shock. Alice estaba saltando en el sillon, Jasper tenia cara de sorpresa, yo le seguia y Emmet parecia apunto de tener ataque de nervios.

Esa no era la noticia- me atrevi a preguntar. Adivinando

No, la noticia era que mi hermano volvia de Inglaterra, pero creo que esta noticia es mucho mas grande o mejor. ¿Porque no me lo habias dicho?.

Esperaba poder contarte ayer, pero la noticia llego y no queria opacarla.

Amor, vamos a ser papas- se levanto y la levanto a ella con un gran abrazo. La escena era tan tierna y hermosa que daba dolor interrumpirla. Me levante de su lado y fui hasta la enana psiquica.

Como lo supiste?- le pregute curiosidad.

Pues facil- rio y se volteo hacoa Jasper y lo abrazo-pues digamos que estaba en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado. Jazz se rio y yo frunci el ceño.

¿Que significa eso?- pregunto Emmet que al parecer habia soltado a Rose yse habian sentado pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella y colocandola en su vientre.

Significa que ayer fui a su casa y vi el test en tu cartera que estaba abierta, por cierto errs despistado- dijo Alice riendose lo cual provoco la risa de todos.

Nos levantamos ha abrazar y felicitar a la pareja. Jazz abrazo un rato largo a su hermana y amenazo a Emm de que la cuidara mucho.

Despues de que estuvieramos un rato hablando del bebe y los planes. Jazz saco a relucir la noticia principal. Donde nos dijeron que Edward, el hermano de Emmet volvia y alli surgio mi pesadilla de la boca mi mejor amiga.

La razon por la que perdi la cordura.

* * *

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda... Espero que el primer capitulo les guste. Espero comentarios, criticas e ideas. Siempre pense que seria facil escribir, jaja me equivoque. Quiero continuarla y espero que les guste como a mi. Saludos hasta el domingo que viene._


End file.
